Double Welcome Back
by White Milk
Summary: Mungkin itu memang benar. / Sudah cukup, 'kan. / Kami bukannya sama-sama mendukung. [Exsenpai and Exkouhai] Again special for Sho-chan Birthday!


**Double Welcome Back.**

 **KnB /** 黒子のバスケ **Fanfiction**

 **[Knb Credit goes to;** Tadatoshi Fujimaki]

 **[Story Credit goes to;** Zak]

.

.

.

Berbaring di atas aspal dingin, setelah tinjuan tunggal mendarat di pipi dan membuat dia tumbang, biasanya dia tidak semudah itu untuk tumbang butuh beberapa banyak tinjuan, tendangan sana sini, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun melarikan diri dari apa yang namanya adu gulat.  
Seseorang seperti Haizaki pun dapat berhenti sekali-kali.

Langit malam itu tidak ada apapun disana hanya gelap yang kentara, tapi mereka tentu sudah menjadi saksi nyata dimana Haizaki kalah pula pada akhiran.

Dibanding luka yang diluar, yang di dalam ia pun merasakan sesak.

Baju yang longgar ataupun jaket tim basket sekolahannya yang melindungi dari dingin malam itu, tidak membantu.

Haizaki merasa begitu beku, dingin, sesak, di dalam.

Satu tangan bertumpu pada aspal jalanan, Haizaki bangkit perlahan, kaku, keberatan dalam setiap geraknya.

Sudah begitu ditambah barang bawaan, Haizaki merasakan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya, merasa lemah sekali untuk membawa pulang kembali tasnya, atau pun sepatu olahraganya.

...Dirinya sendiri pun.

Satu tangan besar diulurkan, satu pasang sepatu dihadapkan dengan mulut tong sampah disana, beberapa centimenter hingga benda itu dapat masuk, Haizaki cukup melepas dan membiarkan hal itu dibuang.

Nyatanya, Haizaki telah beku sedari awal, tangannya yang berkeringat dingin tidak kunjung melepas.

Sepasang sepatu itu ditarik kembali, di pegang dibalik punggung, begitu ketika Haizaki membalikkan diri untuk pergi dari sana.

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi dalam pikiran.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana Haizaki masih dapat menunjukkan muka premannya.

Menunggu yang lain, ingin... Ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia tahu ia sangat kekanakkan sekali.

Memang ketika yang lain tiba ia akan berbuat apa?

Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu akan jawaban.

Sebelum pukulan menumbangkan dia.

Lebih tepatnya kata-katanya.

Kalau hal itu adalah basket tidak ada yang akan protes.

"Heh," Haizaki setelah beberapa lama hanya mengurung diri dalam kamar, bolos dari kegiatan sekolah, bolos dari latihan basket, dengan bermain konsol gamenya setiap harinya.

Dua minggu setelahnya, ia kembali tampak di tangga sekolah paling tinggi, tepatnya di atap sana.  
Sama sekali tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari jam pertama, buktinya dia malah asyik merokok.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya suaranya keluar hari itu, tawa yang meremehkan yang tidak bisa diubah, tapi kali ini suaranya pelan sekali bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Yang benar saja,"

Haizaki kembali berkata-kata di sela-sela kabut asap yang dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan protes; katanya?"

Nyatanya, hal itu tidaklah semudah saat diucapkan kepadanya.

Nyatanya, sampai saat itu basket dia adalah ditentang yang lain, Haizaki cukup sadar sudah gayanya saat bermain adalah melanggar.

Tapi, tetap saja, mungkin saja walau ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang serupa namun masih mencuri sana-sini, pada akhirnya...

Juga ditentang.

Siapa juga yang menaruh perduli padanya.

Mau jadi apa dia setelahnya.

Mau apa dia setelahnya.

Bermain atau tidak sama sekali.

Bukanlah urusan mereka.

Haizaki Shougo adalah sendirian.

Tepukan setelah lama nya pertama dan yang seterusnya.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu."

"W-wa- Sial- ...Ni...ji...mu...ra...?"

"Ya, aku dan hey apa-apaan rambut itu, seperti ulat bulu saat aku pegang. Jelek cepat ganti, kouhai."

"...O-ogah. Kau tidak usah banyak komen; orang kudet fashion rambut klimis rapi."

Haizaki memalingkan wajahnya yang khas nyolot dengan bibir maju.

Nijimura yang memang pada asalnya maju, memiting lehernya.

"Barusan bilang apa, huh?"

"G...a b-bisa na...p-pas..."

Itu memang setelahnya, Haizaki Shougo beranjak dari tempatnya, hendak pulang, dengan tas dilempar pada punggung.

Helai abunya sempat dibelai angin untuk beberapa saat.

Sebelum pintu di tutup, Haizaki berkata-kata lagi.

"Mungkin itu memang benar."

"Aku menonton kalian."

"Lalu?"

Nijimura mengocok kalengnya yang berisi setengah. Wajahnya tampak tenang, tidak gampang emosi seperti dulunya dia. Mungkin butuh beberapa kali kata-kata Haizaki shougo yang bernada nyolot.

"Kalian tidak berubah ya; masih hebat."

Haizaki Shougo memutar matanya ke tempat lain.

"Masih kekanakkan juga; kau juga masih tampang preman; style preman pula."

Tepukan lagi. Haizaki sempat tersentak untuk beberapa saat.

"Terserah juga sih. Itu hak tiap-tiap orang 'kan. Styleku juga kadang-kadang di tentang. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak menentang punyamu."

"...Aku nggak bakalan main lagi kok, sudah ...bosan."

Haizaki Shougo bersikap defensif. Tapi pukulan yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Malahan Nijimura memasang wajah mengejek. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Benaran, berandalan?"

"U-uh...Ya!"

Hari itu tidak bersalju lagi, tapi salju putih yang menutupi jalan masihlah ada.

Haizaki Shougo tidak memakai apapun selain jas almameter, dia lupa membawa satu syal dari rumahnya.

Sibuk memasang wajah sok tahan dari dingin, tapi hidung merah miliknya makin merah saja tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun.

Memandang langit putih di atas, Haizaki Shougo tidak sehebat itu bila harus dilempar dengan benda; syal dengan tiba-tiba. Pertama hal sih, ingin marah kepada sang tersangka, tapi dia melongo saja. Memerah kecil-kecilan lagi. Tapi bukan pada tempat yang sama.

"Sudah berandalan; pelupa, mau jadi apa nanti kau kalau sudah lulus?"

":..Sendirinya masih sekolah; g-gak butuh."

Syal di ulurkan kembali, tidak diterima, malah saat diterima; dilempar sekali lagi ke wajah merah Haizaki.

"Pakai atau ini."

Satu kepalan tangan menyelesaikannya.

Haizaki menjadi patuh dan cepat-cepat pakai.

Dua orang berjalan beriringan, satu memalingkan wajah dengan juluran lidah kecil, satunya diam-diam tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali ke asal.

Digetoknya kepala orang sebelahnya.

"Ini baru mantan kouhai; dengerin kata-kata seniornya."

"Pd amat! Kebetulan saja aku bosan makanya kembali ke asal..."

Semburat merah kecil muncul, saat getokan biasa menjadi acakan pada rambut abunya.

Nijimura menghela napas, hal-hal dimasa lalu seperti mengusik pikiran dewasanya; sekarang dia hanya bisa bergumam tanpa sadar.  
"Kita ternyata benar-benar mirip, Shougo."

"Huh?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau bawa itu?"

"U-uh. Ya, mungkin-"

"Kupukul sampai babak belur kalau kau tidak bawa itu,"

Tas cepat-cepat dibuka, karena ceroboh sekali, bola orange melompat keluar.

"Hahaha! Ancaman seperti itu; masih ngaruh rupanya. Bodoh, aku bercanda. Cepat ambil bolanya, berandalan."

"Cih, k-kau!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu...,"

"... Mau bermain basket bersama, mantan kouhai?"

Nijimura hanya besar satu tahun darinya, tapi uluran tangan yang dibuat di depan matanya, membuat Nijimura mantan seniornya jauh lebih, lebih tua darinya.

Tangan dingin, entah kenapa bergetar, perlahan di angkat untuk menerima uluran dari tangan yang lain.

Yang mana terasa hangat.

Tidak ada kata-kata, tapi Nijimura tahu balasan itu berarti sama dengan 'ya'. 

Biarpun beraut kesal; Haizaki tetap mengejar bola orange tadi, yang mana sialnya menuruni tanjakan; makin laju, makin tergopoh Haizaki saat mengejar benda itu.

Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi hingga tangan itu sampai pada bola.

Haizaki tidak sehebat itu dalam segala hal; termasuk memperhatikan dimana kedua kakinya bertapak, setapak es beku yang mana bisa membuat dia terpeleset...

"W-Wakh!"

Haizaki sudah menutup mata; tapi kepala benjol karena terantuk tidak ada, yang ada badannya merasa tegap karena di tahan kedua tangan dari belakangnya.

"Apa matamu itu hanya dipakai untuk lihat ke depan; lihat-lihat juga yang dibawahmu, berandalan."

"Ma...af. Pfft- buahaha!"

"Mungkin itu memang benar."

 _Tapi, biarpun itu memang style-ku, mencuri hal milik orang lain dan menjadikannya milikku._ __

 _Ada pula style yang sama keterlaluan, cepatnya tidak memberi yang lain ruang._ __

 _Kami bukannya sama-sama mendukung._ __

 _Malahan, kami juga saling menentang satu sama lain style._ __

 _Tapi, kami saling... Ya, apa itu, berteman._

 _Sudah cukup,' kan._ __

 _Walau aku pergi jauh untuk beberapa lamanya._ __

 _Aku tetap harus kembali kesini._ __

 _Dia sudah merasakan hal itu, kan._ __

 _Jadi, kupikir ini sudah saatnya kalian biarkan dia tertawa seperti barusan._ __

 _Tawanya; yang tulus tidak terpaksa; bukanlah tawa yang meremehkan._ __

 _Aku; harus membawa dia kembali ke jalan yang lurus._ __

 _...Bersamaku._ __

 _._ __

 _Dia kembali saat-saat aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk pada lubang yang jauh lebih dalam._ __

 _Aku sama sekali tidak tahu; mau apa dia?_ __

 _Tapi, walau pun dia menyebalkan, dan aku sangat membenci dia._ __

 _Aku tidak berpikir kepulangannya kesini, adalah untuk menertawakanku._ __

 _Walau; memang dia ada tertawa._ __

 _Tapi tawanya yang hangat bukanlah ejekan._

 _Dan uluran tangan itu; adalah yang pertama._ __

 _Dia, adalah hangat._ __

 _Es pun bisa mencair karenanya._

"Jadi kenapa tadi kau tertawa?"

"Habisnya; muka seseorang makin mirip dengan bebe-"

Pandangan Haizaki menggelap, bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir lain sangatlah hangat, terlalu hangat untuk di handle sendirian.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan yang satu ini dan sedari hari pertama kita bertemu, aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"S-sialan! Maksudku...S-selamat datang Nijimura-san!"

"Selamat datang balik juga, Haizaki Shougo-kouhai."

.

 _ **Fin.**_

" _ **Hey, anyway doesn;t it sound like we just had double welcome back?"**_

" _ **Huh...? I don't know, but maybe... yes."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yeah, but your voice was way too high, my ears hurt cause of that, tell you."**_

" _ **Huh? S-sorry that was a reflex, y' see."**_

" _ **Just tell that you were embarassed at that time. There;s no need to hide that, punk."**_

" _ **I will in your dreams!"**_

" _ **Okay? I see that in my dream and**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...reality too."**_

" _ **..."**_


End file.
